Besoins
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel Bill/Tom PWP Un peu de frustration ne fait jamais de mal ...


Un petit PWP sans prétention.

Enjoy it =)

**Besoins**

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines, car il avait du partir en vacances avec sa famille, et il trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise, fusillant du regard l'horloge accrochée au dessus du tableau comme si la lenteur du temps était totalement sa faute. Sa prof de physique gesticulait en baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles, et il ne pouvait se concentrer sur elle. Il avait trop envie de lui pour ça, ses hormones devenant folles à la seule idée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir le voir dans quelques minutes.

Ils n'auraient que quinze minutes, le temps de la pause, mais il s'en fichait, il trouverait un moyen de satisfaire son besoin grandissant de lui, en lui, peu importe le lieu et le temps trop court. Non, il n'était pas nymphomane, il avait juste envie de faire l'amour avec son petit ami. C'était tout à fait normal non ? Il avait dix-sept ans, et était un homme, après tout.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et il fut le premier à sortir de la classe, fourrant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac en bandoulière. Il pressa le pas dans le couloir, ses talons résonnant fortement dans le corridor, et se fraya un passage en bousculant sans gêne les personnes qui avaient la mauvaise idée de se trouver sur son chemin.

Et enfin, il le vit, sortant de sa propre salle de cours.

« Tom » hurla-t-il avant de courir jusqu'à lui et de sauter dans ses bras. Tom le réceptionna comme il put, et répondit à son baiser ardent alors que Bill enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Le dreadé grogna contre ses lèvres avant de le plaquer contre le mur, ses mains agrippant sa taille.

« Putain, ça m'avait manqué » jura Bill alors que Tom se retenait de se frotter indécemment contre lui, ayant quand même conscience que prendre son petit ami à même le mur devant des tas d'élèves n'était pas franchement une perspective possible.

Pourtant il aimerait bien, ou plutôt, il savait que Bill adorerait ça, ce dernier ayant une inclination pour l'exhibitionnisme, comme le prouva le fort gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge, faisant se retourner sur eux des élèves déjà habitués à leur comportement.

« Bordel, j'ai envie de toi » geignit Bill.

Les yeux de Tom foncèrent et sa prise se fit plus dure sur les hanches de son amant.

« Où ça ? »

« Je sais pas, trouve un lieu, n'importe où »

« On a pas le temps Bill ! » soupira Tom.

« T'es venu en voiture ? » questionna le brun.

« Euhm…ouais. » répondit le dreadé en haussant un sourcil, ne faisant pas le rapprochement.

« Ca fera l'affaire » déclara Bill avant de le tirer par le bras.

S'en suivit une course folle jusqu'au parking du lycée, avant qu'ils n'atteignent la voiture de Tom. Elle était petite, et rouge, mais peu importait ce détail. Tom la déverrouilla d'une main, avant de pousser Bill dans la voiture.

Ils avancèrent les sièges avant, créant plus d'espace, et se déshabillèrent plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, malgré le manque de place et de praticité de l'endroit. C'était tout sauf glamour, cependant cela ne gêna pas Tom qui allongea Bill à même la moquette de la voiture, trouvant cet endroit un peu moins visible de l'extérieur que les sièges, bien que moins confortable.

Bill écarta les jambes autant qu'il lui était possible, en posant une sur les sièges arrière et l'autre de manière assez aléatoire entre les deux sièges avant. Tom déglutit à cette vision totalement indécente, en restant un instant figé, ce qui déplut à Bill.

« On a pas le temps de glander Tom ! » remarqua-t-il « Et je veux _vraiment _jouir, alors, agis ! »

Il n'avait pas besoin de le répéter une deuxième fois, deux doigts le pénétrant déjà. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et expira fortement alors que les mouvements en lui se faisaient plus forts et plus rapides. Tom le doigtait toujours extrêmement bien, même si un peu trop brutalement parfois.

La sonnerie retentit, et il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Nooon ! » s'écria-t-il « Le temps peut pas être passé si vite »

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et soupira.

« Si »

« On sèche » gémit Bill « Pas moyen d'arrêter maintenant. »

« J'ai DS de deux heures »

« Tom, je t'interdis de… »

« Désolé, je peux pas louper » s'excusa Tom tout en enfilant ses vêtements comme il pouvait.

« Reste là ! » ordonna Bill, mais Tom ouvrait déjà la portière.

« Putain, tu peux pas savoir comment t'es bandant dans cette position ! »

« Tom ! » menaça Bill tout en se mettant à quatre pattes.

« On se voit à midi » lança ce dernier avant de se mettre à courir en direction du lycée, autant pour ne pas être en retard que pour fuir la fureur de son petit ami.

Bill pouvait être une vraie pétasse quand il était frustré.

« TOOOOOOOOM ! » l'entendit-t-il hurler, et il pressa le pas, bien qu'un peu gêné par sa propre érection qui n'était pas près de partir.

[…]

« T'arrêtes surtout pas » hoqueta Bill alors que Tom le prenait fort et bien dans une des cabines de toilettes. « Tom ! » gémit-il fortement.

« Tais-toi » siffla Tom en posant une main sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner. Trop tard.

« Je veux même pas savoir vos noms, je veux juste qu'il n'y est plus personne dans les toilettes d'ici deux minutes, est-ce clair ? » résonna la voix d'un de leur surveillant, et Bill crut défaillir lorsque Tom se retira de lui.

« C'est pas possible » murmura Bill tandis que Tom remontait son baggy, l'air tout aussi mécontent que lui. « J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'un orgasme là ! » grogna-t-il.

« N'en rajoute pas » souffla Tom « Merde, rhabille-toi et sortons d'ici »

Bill s'exécuta et ils quittèrent l'endroit, tout aussi frustré l'un que l'autre.

« On a pas le temps de trouver un autre endroit par hasard ? » demanda Bill, bien que peu convaincu.

« T'habite trop loin, et moi aussi » désespéra Tom. « Ce soir ? »

« Je sais pas à quelle heure rentrent mes parents, s'ils nous grillent on est mort. L'opprobre sera sur moi et toi tu finiras castré »

Tom râla.

« Ma mère bosse pas le lundi »

« Viens chez moi. On avisera. »

[…]

Le corps de Bill accrocha celui de Tom à peine la porte d'entrée franchit, et ils titubèrent jusqu'à la chambre du premier. Tom balança Bill sur le lit, avant de se placer à califourchon sur lui.

« Okay. On y est, c'est bon » déclara Bill et Tom entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise noire.

« Putain, je vais te prendre. Là, maintenant. »

« Agis au lieu de causer, j'attends que toi là » le taquina le brun tout en débouclant lui-même sa ceinture.

Tom tira sur son pantalon pour lui enlever et fit de même avec le sien. Bill fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de faire glisser sa propre chemise le long de ses bras.

« On prendra notre temps après, okay ? » fit Bill tout en sortant un tube de lubrifiant de sa table de chevet.

« Je suis totalement d'accord » acquiesça Tom, avant d'abaisser son boxer, puis celui de Bill.

Evidemment, ils étaient tout deux déjà totalement excités, les deux interruptions de la journée ayant mis leur libido à rude épreuve.

Il saisit le lubrifiant que Bill lui tendait et s'en enduit les doigts d'un geste machinal. Puis il s'abaissa entre les cuisses écartées de son amant, commençant à le préparer. Bill se mit à respirer de manière irrégulière, le désir grimpant à une vitesse hallucinante en lui et le faisant se tortiller sur les draps.

« Arrête »

« Quoi ? » s'interloqua Tom.

« Baise-moi. J'en peux plus »

Tom eut un sourire vicieux, avant d'obéir avec plaisir à son amant, se positionnant entre ses jambes. Il écarta ses fesses d'une main avant d'entrer en lui d'un coup sec, lui tirant un cri étranglé. Il entama directement des vas-et-viens rapides, trop pressés et trop excité pour prendre son temps.

Bill agrippa ses dreads et se resserra autour de lui, le faisant gémir.

Une porte claqua.

« Bill ? » appela une voix féminine à l'autre bout de l'appartement, et Bill jura en entendant les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa chambre.

Il poussa vivement Tom hors de lui et du lit, manquant de le suivre dans sa chute, et rabattit la couette sur son corps nu, feignant de dormir.

Sa mère passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu dors » s'étonna-t-elle, et Bill fit semblant de se réveiller.

« Je dormais »

« Hum, étrange. Tout comme la voiture de Tom qui est garée devant la maison, et dont le propriétaire est… » elle pencha la tête sur le côté « Allongé nu sur la moquette de l'autre côté du lit. Je crois qu'on va avoir à parler Bill » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire avant de fermer la porte. « Je t'attends dans le salon dans cinq minutes »

Tom se redressa soudainement alors que Bill était rouge comme une pivoine.

« Elle a pas l'air de le prendre mal. »

« Ferme-la, s'il te plait, ferme-la ! »

[…]

Bill ressera son étreinte autour de Tom alors que ce dernier l'embrassait langoureusement. On était mardi, à la fin des cours, et ils étaient toujours aussi sexuellement frustrés. Leurs lèvres finirent par se décoller, et Tom soupira entre elles.

« On fait quoi ? »

« N'importe quoi qui aboutisse à toi et moi dans un lit. Et sexuellement repus. »

« On peut toujours retourner chez toi… » tenta Tom.

« Hors de question ! J'ai du subir un questionnaire poussé hier, et je ne veux pas revivre cette expérience. Allons chez toi, tes parents sont pas là, si ? »

Tom se mordit la lèvre.

« Je le sens mal »

« Au point où on en est, tu sais. J'ai du me doigter comme un fou hier, tu sais… »

« Okay, c'est bon, on y va ! » s'écria Tom.

[…]

Ils étaient complètements nus sur le lit, et se pressaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, laissant parfois échapper quelques petits gémissements. L'empressement était légèrement retombé, maintenant qu'ils étaient certains d'avoir tout leur temps, et ils savouraient le plaisir du contact de la peau nue de l'autre contre la leur. Le visage de Tom s'enfouit contre le cou de Bill qu'il mordilla doucement, et les doigts de ce dernier se perdirent entre ses dreads, les tirant doucement, et l'encourageant à poursuivre ses attentions.

Tom descendit sa langue le long de sa gorge, venant lécher le creux de son épaule, provoquant de profonds frissons chez Bill, chez qui cette zone était étonnement sensible.

« Je t'aime » murmura Tom, et Bill le fit basculer sur le dos.

« Je sais » sourit-il avant de reculer sur le lit.

Il écarta les jambes de Tom avant d'abaisser son visage au niveau de son sexe dur. Il en taquina le bout avec la boule de son piercing, s'amusant à la faire ensuite rouler tout du long, et Tom se redressa, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras et le regardant faire.

Bill releva ses yeux sombres vers les siens, ne brisant pas le contact visuel lorsqu'il ourla sa bouche autour de son gland découvert. Ses lèvres glissèrent facilement autour du pénis, et sa main en entoura la base. Il remonta ensuite un peu sa bouche pour l'abaisser à nouveau, et Tom était comme totalement fasciné par la vision de son sexe entrant et sortant de la bouche de son petit ami.

Bill s'appliqua à le sucer comme il savait si bien le faire, allant parfois titiller ses testicules de sa main libre, lui provoquant des fourmillements dans tous les corps. Il mordit fortement sa lèvre, se sentant déjà monter trop vite. L'accumulation de la frustration n'était pas bon pour son endurance, songea-t-il.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le brun détacha sa bouche de son sexe, se replaçant à califourchon sur sa taille. Il caressa son torse de la paume de sa main, tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Tom lui adressa un sourire entendu, et Bill se leva de sur-lui pour partir à la recherche de l'indispensable tube

de lubrifiant. Qui se trouvait dans l'endroit tout à fait classique pour ce genre de chose, c'est-à-dire, bien évidemment, la table de chevet.

L'objet à la main, il se rassit sur Tom, avant d'appliquer la lotion sur les doigts de son petit ami. Il dirigea ensuite ces derniers jusqu'à son intimité, et laissa Tom reprendre les commandes, son index et son majeur s'introduisant en lui de manière naturelle. Tom s'amusa un instant avec ses doigts, les écartant, les pliant, les tournant, jusqu'à ce que Bill n'en puisse plus.

Bill retira de force ses doigts, avant de se mettre à genoux au niveau de ses hanches. Il attrapa la pénis de Tom qu'il enduit de lubrifiant, avant de la positionner correctement entre ses cuisses. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se laissa lentement tomber, le sexe de Tom glissant en lui. Il effectua quelques rotations autour de lui, aimant le sentir en lui, le remplissant juste comme il fallait.

Tom émit un son rauque en envoyant un coup de bassin vers le haut, signe de protestation et Bill ne put retenir un sourire. Il souleva de nouveau ses hanches, avant de s'empaler sur Tom qui attrapa fermement sa taille, se retirant de lui et l'allongeant de force sur le lit.

« Je préfère contrôler » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de remonter les jambes de Bill, les calant au niveau de ses côtes. Bill se laissa faire, croisant ses mollets dans le dos de Tom, et couina quand Tom le reprit d'un coup sec.

L'empressement était revenu et il se mit à le pénétrer rapidement, les ongles de Bill s'enfonçant dans son dos à chaque fois qu'il frôlait sa prostate. Les mains de Tom se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage, leur regard se fondant l'un dans l'autre en même temps que leurs corps. Le rythme des poussés de Tom en Bill s'intensifia encore, les laissant tous les deux pantelants et gémissants.

Tout n'était plus que plaisir et frissons, et leurs corps n'en pouvaient déjà plus, réclamant délivrance.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs langues s'enroulant l'une avec l'autre, et Tom gratifia Bill de coups de bassins brutaux, faisant claquer leurs peaux ensemble. Bill griffa les omoplates de Tom alors qu'il se resserrait par à-coup autour de lui, le faisant voir quelques étoiles. Tout son corps se cambra alors que lui-même voyait blanc. Le sentant trembler sous lui, Tom posa rapidement ses jambes sur ses épaules, et le pénétra violemment, heurtant de plein fouet sa prostate et le faisant presque sangloter de plaisir alors qu'il réitérait l'action encore et encore.

Bill finit par jouir en un cri rauque, sa tête partant dangereusement en arrière, laissant libre accès à son cou que Tom s'empressa lécher alors qu'il effectuait quelques dernières allées-et-venues en lui. Il vint à son tour en lui, criant son plaisir, avant de se retirer de lui avec un grognement.

« Encore » réclama Bill tout en roulant sur le flanc.

« Laisse-moi le temps de me remettre, nympho. »

« Je t'aime » chuchota Bill, et Tom l'embrassa chastement.

[…]

« Tom. Simple question. Pourquoi Bill est-il nu dans ton lit ? » Questionna le père de l'adolescent, alors qu'ils venaient de les découvrir endormis, entremêlé l'un à l'autre, complètement nus.

Ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, laissant le sommeil les emporter sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois » s'exclama Tom, disant la première chose qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

« J'espère bien que si, sinon ce serait _encore_ plus étrange » fit remarquer l'adulte.

Bill avait viré cramoisi, maintenant enroulé dans le drap, et Tom baissa la tête, mortellement gêné.

« Tom… » Soupira l'homme. « J'attends »

« Euh. Bill et moi sommes ensemble ? » Fit le dreadé, incertain.

« Je m'en serais pas douté » dit l'autre sur un ton sarcastique, et Tom n'osa relever son regard vers le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de rire retentisse.

« Relax Tom, je suis déjà au courant, vous vous regardez toujours comme si vous alliez vous sautez dessus dans l'instant. Ce que vous faites ensuite, justement, d'après ce que je peux entendre la nuit…. »

« Grillés » pouffa Bill et ce fut au tour de Tom de lui dire de se la fermer.

[…]

« Tom ? »

« Hum »

« J'ai envie de toi »

« Encore ? »

« Oui »

« Bill ? »

« Oui »

« On a jamais fini ce qu'on avait commencé dans la voiture, finalement…. Bill !.... Bill ! Où tu vas ? »

« Dans ta caisse abruti, viens me baiser. »

« J'arrive ! Hey ! Attends !»


End file.
